


On Holiday

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: reaper76 week [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Reaper76 Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: “Are you trying to make another Titanic reference again? I swear, you only married me to make those anachronistic references.”“I also married you to make dumb blond jokes.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of r76 week which is On Holiday - Vacation/Time Off.
> 
> This one was pretty funny to write, at least in my opinion.

The fact that neither Jack nor Gabriel had collapsed from sheer exhaustion at this point was a testament to their not quite so ordinary human physiology. That said, it was past the point where they both should have had a break but keeping Overwatch up and running had taken priority until blissfully a reprieve was in sight.

“A weekend.” Gabriel grumbled, not pleasant with the little time offered given how hard they’d been working. Overwatch could last a week without either of them and not fall but apparently their superiors didn’t think so. It was going to get real awkward in a few years when successors would have to be chosen if they were going to act like this every time they needed some time off.

“Yeah, I’m not exactly happy, either.” Jack got a lot more honest, the more tired he got not having the energy to charm his way through things as usual. “But they could have said no. I mean, I’d think they were trying to kill us if they said no, but they didn’t.”

“You turn into such a conspiracy theorist when you’re tired.” Gabriel laughed, finding much more amusement than normal because he was as equally tired as Jack. Though his defining feature when he got tired was how he got incredibly more irritable thus less fun to be around.

Jack seemed to have the opposite effect, usually being much more fun to be around when he was exhausted out of his mind for what came out of his mouth instead of the usual polished nonsense.

“And you’re like a cat, an angry cat.”

“I’m deeply wounded, Jack. I don’t know how my heart will go on.”

It took a few moments to pinpoint why that sounded vaguely familiar. “Are you trying to make another Titanic reference again? I swear, you only married me to make those anachronistic references.”

“I also married you to make dumb blond jokes.”

“I ran into a pole once!” Jack rolled his eyes, ignoring Gabriel’s snickers because honestly he might be having the time of his life right now, but all Jack wanted to do was sleep.

Jack had used what little energy he had left not to fall asleep on the short trip they’d taken to a nearby safe house where they’d be holed up during their little ‘holiday’. It wasn’t very far away from base, because it made no sense to waste time getting to a far off destination when they only had a weekend.

This was less about getting away and more about just getting a break.

“I’m going to bed.”

“You know we’ve always slept like shit without each other.” Gabriel said, getting in front of Jack’s path towards the bed. He was tired too, but he couldn’t have passed up the teasing when he had barely gotten any alone time with his husband in weeks.

Jack however was in a less forgiving mood. “We’ve actually slept in shit before if I’m not mistaken when we had to hide out in a sewer treatment plant during the crisis.”

“I was trying to forget that ever happened…” Gabriel made a face at the memory which allowed Jack to side step him and make progress towards the bed. Gabriel sighed, that was not a pleasant imagery to have just before bed. “Thanks for the reminder.”

“You’re welcome.” Jack buried himself under the sheets, quickly getting comfortable and ready for sleep.

Gabriel shook his head, without Jack to tease whatever energy he had was depleting too. Sleep did sound good, and Jack wasn’t so harsh he kicked him out of bed. The only incident of that happening was during the ptsd fueled nightmare which were fun but were suffered by most in Overwatch’s ranks.

As he thought, Jack didn’t have any sly comment or real opinion of him entering the bed mostly because he had already managed to drift off to sleep. Well, Gabriel chuckled softly hoping sleep would come to him that quickly as well.

 

 

 

The time from when Gabriel closed his eyes versus to when he opened passed in an instant. A steady flow of sleep only now interrupted by an insistent alarm. If anyone, and Gabriel meant anyone was calling them taking away what precious little off time they had, he would kill them.

Surprisingly though, it was just the alarm set to remind them to leave on time to return back to Overwatch. Gabriel’s thought process was a bit slow, still stirring from sleep before it set in.

“We slept the entire weekend away.” Gabriel deadpanned, not entirely happy with the news. It would have been nice to spend their time off doing something other than that sleep, but damn exhaustion had really caught up with them both.

Jack sat up in the bed, still a bit bleary from waking up particularly after still trying to sleep through the annoying alarm. “I think it still counts as a vacation, right?”

Gabriel groaned. “We deserve a real fucking break. Not this halfass measure.”

“You always were grumpy waking up.”

“Shut up, sunshine before I smother you.”


End file.
